Raven
by Wicked Woman
Summary: This is something I thought up. Hopefully, I'm putting it in the right genre. Original Character included. Plz R


Author's Note: So this is my latest story from Beast Wars (note, this is not part of my Beast Wars AU series or my Beast Wars Kindergarden series). I may or may not be good at updating this particular story because 1, I'm still working on my other stories and 2, I vaguely know what's gonna happen next. Hopefully, this fic will be enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Raven 

**By Wicked Woman**

            A stasis pod was lying on a limp old branch connected to an old tree. It had been there since the moon changed into a planet destroyer several months ago. It was remarkable that the branch had not broken off the minute it landed but instead had balanced itself perfectly without damaging the limb. The stasis pod looked different from the others, this one was pitch black and had a Maximal symbol on it, however it was also branded with a slash over it. Whatever was in the stasis pod, it was not meant to live.

            A wind came flowing, causing the branch to break and the pod to plummet down to the ground below. Luckily for the protoform, the pod landed safely on the ground, leaning next to the tree.

*****

            "Stasis pod detected in the Omega quadrant. Coordinates: 9645." Rhinox turned his seat around to face Optimus Primal, commander of the Maximals. Standing beside him was Cheetor.

            "Who's closest?"

            "DinoBot," Rhinox confirmed.

            "Have him meet me and Cheetor at those coordinates." Optimus and Cheetor then rushed over to the lift and hurried off.

*****

            A blip came on the Predacon computer waking Megatron up from one of his daily naps.

            "Stasis pod: Detected. Omega quadrant."

            Megatron turned to his computer as it inputted the coordinates and smirked.

            "Well, it appears that I may have a new comrade already, yesss." Megatron then turned to Rampage, who had just entered the area. "Rampage."

The new Predacon crab stopped and turned to his new Master. He remembered the first day he arrived in the Beast Wars. He dismantled Taranchulas while the spider was screaming in pain- that he wasn't upset about, but what happened after he was defeated by three Maximals and a Predacon- that was what made him furious. Megatron had taken an energon blade and cut out half of his very spark. And now he used it as a way to punish him for his insubordination.

            "You and I are to go to the Omega quadrant," Megatron said. "There's a stasis pod in that area and I wish to see the protoform destroy Optimus and his comrades."

            Rampage sneered in disappointment. "Trying to create a new slave already, are we?"

            "Watch your tone, _slave_, yesss." Megatron frowned. "Unless you need another reminder about your new life here?"

            Rampage muttered something in Cybertronian then hurried off with Megatron to obtain the new warrior.

*****

            Optimus and Cheetor both landed in the middle of the jungle and transformed.

"Split up," Optimus said. "We'll meet back here in a couple of hours. If you find either DinoBot, a Predacon, or the stasis pod, contact me immediately."

"Got it." Cheetor then took the time to look around the jungle and mentally shuddered.

            "Whoa," he said.

"What?"

"It's just that, this kinda reminds me of when Rampage came back online."

            Optimus turned to Cheetor. "We'll just be more careful. And hope that the stasis pod hasn't landed near any energon."

            Both Maximals then went their separate ways in search for the stasis pod. Optimus moved several lower branches while going further into the jungle. He suddenly heard a strange sound coming from right behind him. When he quickly turned around, mini canon pulled out, Optimus only saw a raven flying off a branch. Relieved it wasn't a Predacon, Optimus went on his way.

*****

            Cheetor kept looking both ways and behind him for any sign of Predacons. He didn't want to run into Rampage, after the story Optimus told him and the little bit of information Silverbolt stated on what happened. Cheetor jumped when he sensed movement behind him. He turned around and saw a snake slithering away.

            "I hope we find that pod soon," Cheetor said. "'Cuz I'm starting to act like Rattrap." Cheetor separated his hands from themselves and walked on.

*****

            Optimus turned yet another corner and was surprised to see the stasis pod leaning against a tall and very old tree. He looked around to see if it was just a trap then approached the pod for a closer look. He noticed that oddly enough, the systems were online. The stasis pods had always been set on standby, only to automatically turn off as soon as the pod finished scanning for DNA, replicating the life form to the Maximal and then let them out, but this pod looked as if it was still fully operational. Optimus then noticed the symbol on the door. It was a sleek Maximal insignia, but it was crossed out.

            Deciding he had enough just looking at the pod, Optimus opened the hatch to see if the protoform was still stable.

            The hatch opened up and to his surprise, the inside was as interesting as the outside. Although the inside was like your average stasis pod, it had strange tubes, supposedly to contain the protoform and keep him or her in stasis or offline. There was a panel on the left side of the pod, which included a mini data board and an activation button. But no one was inside. Optimus had no idea why, but no one was inside the pod. Could a Predacon have come by to abduct the protoform and make it a Predacon? But then, why would they have left the pod there, out in the open?

            Optimus then noticed something coming out of the tube. He pulled out his mini cannon and leaned in for a closer look. It was liquid, it seemed to have dried up a little bit, but it still oozed from the pod and into the ground. He picked up some of it with his hand and examined it.

            "Mech fluid?" Suddenly, Optimus dropped his cannon and fell to his knees. Just as the cannon hit the ground, so did he. A mech shrouded in darkness was standing right behind him. She threw away the piece of metal she used to hit him on the head, and smiled evilly.

*****

            Cheetor finished checking behind every bush in the area he was looking in. He hadn't found anything of any importance.

            "Warning. Predacon energy signature: Detected."

            Cheetor stopped what he was doing and listened carefully to his internal computer. He transformed and turned on his comlink.

            "Cheetor to Optimus," He said. "I've detected some Pred activity near my coordinates. Do you want me to fall back to the rendezvous point?" Nothing but static responded. "Cheetor to Optimus, come in." When there was only static on the comlink again, Cheetor started to get worried. He began to head back to the rendezvous point at top speed.

*****

            A sneer came from DinoBot as he began to enter the Omega quadrant in beast mode. He had been rudely awakened from his nap when Rhinox contacted him and told him to meet Optimus and Cheetor at the coordinates he was given.

            "So," he complained. "I am to become a mere hunter." The only two things which kept the Predacon traitor from refusing the order was 1, a Predacon could have been sent by Megatron to apprehend the pod and he didn't really feel like fighting a new Predacon, and 2, he had already seen Rhinox in a bad mood more times than he could stand. But without harming the wildlife or any of the creatures who were not Transformers, this was a complete waste of his talents.

            While turning a corner, DinoBot suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him. The raptor turned around to find nothing behind him but a family of raccoons in a nearby tree. He gave himself a low growl for getting the least bit nervous in a place like this.

            When he turned back around, DinoBot noticed an odd looking raven sitting in a nearby tree, watching his very move with blood red eyes. The raven was a mixture of black with a little bit of orange from head to toe and seemed more interested in him than anything else. After a few moments of staring, DinoBot transformed to robot mode and used his laser eye beams to blast the raven out of the tree. The black and orange bird dodged the attack just in time and flew towards the enemy. It was able to give DinoBot a large scar on his chest plate. The warrior then roared out of frustration, grabbed to bird by the claw and threw it over to a nearby tree. The raven's blood red eyes glowed brighter as it slowed down enough to land on the side of the tree.

            "By the Pit!" DinoBot said in astonishment right before he was thrown by a mysterious force into a tree right behind him. He stumbled to get back up as the raven landed back onto the ground.

            "You are no ordinary Transformer."

            The raven the transformed into a sleek femme bot. Her body was mixed entirely with black and orange shining metal. Her hands were pure black, which matched her chest plate except for the weird scar close to her neck.

            "Congratulations," she said, "you figured me out. Now I shall introduce myself." She began to smirk as DinoBot began to move closer to her. "Raven is my name." Suddenly, her blood red optics glowed red once again, and DinoBot was sent back to the tree he just walked away from. She smirked. "And you've already seen my game."

            DinoBot got back up and drew out his sword, ready to fight her. Raven put her hands up.

            "Oh, you mean little thing," she said. "I'm unarmed." Her optics then glowed bright again and a broken log flew up from the ground and at the warrior, who moved out of the way and pulled out his shield.

            "Or am I?" Raven smirked evilly.

            "By the Pit!" DinoBot said. "You're insane."

            "Insane? Me?" Raven began to laugh. She clutched her sides as she bent down to keep her balanced as she laughed even harder, then suddenly stopped. "They called me insane, too." She said, although her smile was still planted on her faceplate. "Those pathetic bots who called themselves Cybertronians. Don't get me wrong, I'm one too, but I was shunned not them."

            Raven's smile turned into a frown as her optics glowed bright once again, forcing DinoBot of move back once again. "Because of one measly little ability I have that only a handful of Transformers have, I was treated like either a freak or an alien." She then smiled again. "But I was able to find books by human writers to keep me company. Like one poem, which became my favourite."

DinoBot used his laser eyes to try to hit her but she stepped to one side and moved closer. "Ironic." She said cynically. "My favourite poem's title became my beast mode, the raven. Have you heard of it? It's about a man who just lost his wife and was driven insane by a little raven who came for a visit one December evening." Raven then used her power to push DinoBot to a tree and keep him there.

"Your life, like that man's," Out of her hand, came an energon knife. "Nevermore!"

Raven raised the knife up above her head and it was blasted from her hand and landed three inches above DinoBot's head. Raven turned around to find Cheetor, transformed and aiming his laser at her.

"You ruined it!" Raven said, cynically. "You little fur ball, you ruined—" Raven didn't get a chance to finish because Cheetor fired a blast at her head. Raven quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Heh, you don't get a lot of luck with femmes, do ya?" Cheetor smirked.

DinoBot, being able to move again, walked away from the tree and walked over to Cheetor. "You could've killed me yourself with that first shot, you mindless feline." DinoBot then walked away from the transmetal cat.

"Humph," he said. "You're welcome." DinoBot then transformed back to beast mode and Cheetor walked towards him. DinoBot turned to him.

"Where is Optimus?" DinoBot said. "Rhinox informed me that he would be here as well."

"I don't know where he is," Cheetor said. "I was actually looking for him when I saw you and that bot fighting."

DinoBot then became lost in thought. "Perhaps, she knows of Optimus' whereabouts." Both Maximals turned around to find that Raven had vanished. Only her energon knife remained stuck in the tree.

"But," Cheetor said in surprise. "But I got her, point blank! How could she have survived?"

"It is obvious," DinoBot said as he walked passed the young Maximal. "She has Telecommunication abilities."

"What?"

DinoBot turned to Cheetor. "She has the ability to move objects and living things with only her mind. Which makes her rather dangerous. We will have to watch out for her, in robot _and_ in beast mode." With that, both Maximals left to find their missing comrade. After they left, a black hand came out from around the tree, grabbed the energon knife and then vanished.

*****

            Megatron was beginning to get really sick of walking in the Omega Quadrant, and it was beginning to show. Rampage had already been punished by the tyrant three times for pointing out the obvious, so the transmetal crab decided not to say anything, even when Megatron slipped and fell onto his back. Rampage couldn't help but chuckled, which quickly prompted him to say 'hello' again to the affects of Megatron pushing down on the energon cage.

            "That pod better be around here somewhere." Megatron muttered to himself. "For I am getting tired of going through the obstacles of looking for it."

            Megatron got back on his feet and transformed to robot mode. He and Rampage then turned another corner to find the stasis pod leading on a tall, old tree.

            "Hmmm." Rampage pondered. "Now how do you suppose it got there?"

            "Never mind that." Megatron said. "We'll figure that out later when we have our new Predacon back at base." Megatron took one step forward when his internal computer activated.

            "Warning, Maximal signature: Detected."

            Megatron turned to his comrade. "Hurry. Open up the hatch so we can reprogram the protoform before the Maximals arrive."

            Rampage transformed to robot mode and began to pull at the hatch. Megatron noticed some weird liquid on the ground near the pod but ignored it. Rampage finally got the hatch to open and both Predacons looked inside with horror.

*****

            Taranchulas was sleeping near his computer when it suddenly came online and woke the spider up.

            "Warning: stasis pod detected. Omega Quadrant."

            Taranchulas sat up straight and looked at the quadrant shown on his computer screen.

            "Any sign of Predacon or Maximal activity?" he asked.

            "Affirmative."

            "SLAG!" Taranchulas pounded his fist on the council as he got up from his seat. "If either Megatron or Optimus get the protoform on their side, they'll have one more ally for me to dispose of." Taranchulas grabbed his gun, converted to vehicle mode and rode off to the Quadrant.

            "I must hurry if I am to obtain the Maximal protoform."

*****

            DinoBot and Cheetor were looking in every area for their missing commander for hours, but to no avail.

            "If only he was answering his comlink, then we could find big bot." Cheetor said, sounding a little panicky. DinoBot then noticed Optimus' mini canon lying on the ground by a tropical tree. He picked it up and showed it to Cheetor.

            "This," he said. "must've been Optimus' last whereabouts before he went MIA." He then transformed back to robot mode. "I doubt he could've gotten very far." DinoBot then thought for a moment and turned back to Cheetor. "When did you receive confirmation that the Predacons were nearby?"

            "I don't know, it was a while ago." Then the thought hit him. "You don't think that Megatron may be behind this, do you?"

            "Perhaps," DinoBot answered. "Unless—."

            "Well then what are we waiting for?" Cheetor said, transforming back to beast mode. "We've got to help him!"

            "Cheetor! Wait!" But Cheetor was already far from hearing range. DinoBot growled in annoyance and hurried after the young Maximal.

*****

            "Is this some sort of Maximal trick?" Megatron said in annoyance. He and Rampage had just moments ago opened the stasis pod, expecting to see a protoform lying inside. Instead, both found Optimus, lying unconscious, inside the pod with weird tubes hooked up to him to keep him stabilized.

            "Doesn't look like he's ready to attack." Rampage said.

            A pair of optics were watching both Predacons looking at the pod through the bushes. Megatron walked closer to the pod.

            "Well, how else would you explain how Optimus Primal got into the pod?"

            "That is none of your concern."

            Megatron and Rampage both turned around to find a transformer they had never seen before. She was covered from head to toe with black shiny metal and blood red optics.

            "He is my prisoner!" she said sternly. "And I shall do to him as I please."

            'Prisoner?' Megatron thought. 'Then perhaps she's a Predacon after all.' He gave his best polite smile and began to walk towards her. "My humblest apologies, I assure you. My name is—."

            Megatron didn't get a chance to finish. The new transformer's optics glowed bright and the Tyrant was pushed back to where he was.

            "I don't need to know your name." She said, keeping her voice quiet, although she was enraged. "What I need to know is when you are leaving?!"

            Megatron, still a bit shaken up from what just happened to him, was able to keep his balance.

            "Interesting." Rampage muttered.

            "I do not mean you any harm." Megatron then looked back at the stasis pod and then back at the new femme. "Um, is there any reason why Primal is in there?"

            "Simple." The femme bot said, not taking her eyes off of Megatron in case he tried anything. "He was so curious as to how hard my life has been all these years, so I thought I'd let him find out, first hand that is. That's what happens when you come nosing around here without my permission."

            "And, uh, since when did we need _your_ permission?" Megatron asked inquisitively. "We are all Predacons here… well, minus Primal that is, but I can see you've taken care of him."

            "Predacon?" the transformer smirked. "And since when was I a Predacon?

            Megatron froze in his tracks. He did not expect the last question that came out of her. "You made a big mistake by asking that question, yesss." Megatron aimed his laser at the present enemy and fired. The femme bot's optics began to glow once again and stopped the beam midway.

            "What?"

            "I'm surprised you didn't get it when you were pushed away." The transformer sneered. "but then again, the Predacon side of Cybertron doesn't really know of me. So I shall tell you that I am Raven and I am not a FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" The beam aimed for her then simply did a u-turn and headed right back to Megatron, who took it head on. Rampage took out his weapon and began to fire at the enemy.

            Cheetor hid in the bushes and watched as Raven deflected the missiles, which Rampage was firing. The young Maximal was about to engage in battle when DinoBot stopped him.

            "This would be an opportunity to move in stealth."

            Raven, getting tired of deflecting shots used her mind to plug up Rampage's weapon. As he saw it increase in size, the metallic crab threw the gun down and tried to take cover only to be caught in the impact of the explosion. Raven then walked over to Megatron and grabbed him with her power.

            "Y'know, I don't believe that I am a huge threat." She said as she smiled. "I'd like to call myself generous. I let that bot see what it's like to be me, and I've shared my ability with you and your crabby friend, forgive the pun, over there."

            Megatron struggled to get out of Raven's psychic grip but to no avail. Raven only laughed at his attempt.

            "To prove it, I'll even let you die slowly, which is the less painful way to die." Raven's smile faded as she began to think about what she said. "Or is it _more_ painful? All well, I'll just listen very carefully to you screaming and judge it from that."

            Before she could begin, Raven was hit with more missiles. She turned around to find Rampage in vehicle mode, firing missiles at her.

            "Oh, I'm getting sick of this." Raven then used her power to throw Megatron onto Rampage.

            "This is more of a punishment than I deserve." Rampage said flatly.

            "Oh, shut up!" Megatron growled as he got off of the metallic crab. "Withdraw at once." Both Predacons then hurried away from Raven who merely giggled as if nothing bad happened.

            "Let's play again sometime!" Raven said cheerfully. "Maybe my pod will have room enough for you to know more about me!!!" The dark transformer then turn around and her smile faded. The stasis pod was leading on the tree, but no one was there. Raven began to breath heavily as she tried to figure out what happened. She knew it happened while she was fighting the two Predacons and having fun. When she couldn't figure out how it happened, she glared angrily at the world around her and shouted out two words:

            "MY…PRISONERRRR!!!!!"

            Her words echoed throughout the entire area she was in.

*****

            DinoBot was carrying Optimus while he and Cheetor ran from the area where Raven was. After turning a corner, Cheetor looked behind him as DinoBot put Optimus down.

            "You watch Optimus," DinoBot said. "I'll watch for the terror."

            Cheetor nodded and walked over to his commander. DinoBot grabbed his sword and stood by the corner, as if expecting Raven to show up. Cheetor then noticed that Optimus was starting to stir.

            "Big bot!"

            DinoBot turned his attention to his comrades as Optimus's optics opened.

            "Cheetor?" Optimus said. Cheetor helped him sit up as DinoBot approached them.

            "What's the situation?"

            "Well, about that protoform…" Cheetor said. "she's a few protons short of an atom."

            "Agreed." DinoBot said. "She is completely off balanced. She thinks that the entire Cybertronian race shunned her because of her ability."

            "As much as I may regret asking," Optimus said. "What exactly is her ability?"

            "Telecommunication." DinoBot answered. "The ability to move objects—anything with her mind."

            "Guess I was right."

            "Well, right now we must get you back to base." DinoBot exclaimed while getting back up.

            "No. I'm fine," Optimus tried to get up on his own. "I just need to regain my strength."

            "But who knows what was inside that pod, besides her."

            "Guys, you can fight about it later," Cheetor intervened. "right now let's get outta here. Raven might be here soon."

            Suddenly, the entire area was surrounded by laughter. All three Maximals stood up, DinoBot helping Optimus to his feet.

            "Sooner than you think." Optimus said to Cheetor.

            More laughter erupted as all DinoBot handed Optimus back his canon and drew out his sword. Cheetor got ready as well. Raven then came out from behind the trees behind them.

            "There you are." Raven cooed. "I don't really have a huge attention span so we can't keep playing hide-n-seek forever." All three Maximals prepared to defend themselves.

            "Oh dear, I didn't tell you the rule." Raven's smile faded. "The rule is, whoever takes away my prisoner, becomes my prisoner as well." She then used her ability to throw all three of them to another tree.

*****

            Megatron was checking on his weapon while Rampage transformed.

            "I suppose it's time to head back to base huh?" Rampage said with humor in his voice.

            "No."

            Rampage turned to the Predacon leader. "Really now, it's not like you to do this."

            Megatron stood up and turned to his comrade. "I've never been so humiliated in my life before."

            "That I know of?" Rampage smirked.

            Megatron growled and squeezed the energon cage, causing Rampage to fall to the ground in pain.

            "This, _Raven_, also mentioned that Primal was her prisoner. And no one will destroy him but me, even if it means helping him." Megatron clenched his teeth in rage.

*****

            Raven walked over to Cheetor and picked him up with her hand.

            "I still haven't paid you back for that shot you gave me." She said.

            Optimus looked up from where he was lying. "Cheetor!"

            DinoBot grabbed his sword and rushed towards Raven, who used her power to throw DinoBot away and into several trees. She then turned her attention back to the young Maximal.

            "I think I'll let you learn about my life next." She cooed with delight as Cheetor struggled to get out of her grip.

            Optimus hated being unable to do anything. But he was too weak to even get up without any assistance right now. He could only watch helplessly as his comrade was targeted and another was too far to help—unless:

            The Maximal commander started to reach for his canon, grabbed it and shot Raven's arm, causing her to drop Cheetor. Raven turned around to see smoke coming out of the canon and smirked.

            "You're right." She said. "It is rude not to finish what you've started." She began to move closer to the now-handicapped Maximal. "And I did start with you didn't I?" She was suddenly hit with a laser beam and was hurtled into a tall oak tree. Optimus turned his head to the left and saw Megatron and Rampage standing by the corner. Megatron's weapon was charged up again for another assault as Rampage got his gun ready.

            "Megatron?" Optimus said in disbelief as Cheetor helped him to his feet again. "Didn't expect you to help us."

            "Watch your tone, Primal, yesss." Megatron stated. "I'm only helping you because I will be the only one to destroy you."

            "I'm flattered."

            Megatron noticed the sarcastic tone in his enemy's voice. But he didn't have time to comment on it as Raven stood up from where she landed. Shaken, the dark transformer had a dark look on her face. She wasn't happy with all these interruptions and she was going to end it here and now.

            "I was gonna go easy on you guys," Raven said darkly, "but you leave me NO CHOICE!!!"

            Rampage began an open fire assault on the target but Raven created a mental shield to protect herself from the barrage of missiles. DinoBot returned and fired his laser eye beams at the enraged femme bot. Raven got hit in the chest with the beams (her shield protected her from the missiles, she wasn't focusing on the laser beams) and knocked her on her back. Raven got up and threw the warrior onto Rampage. Optimus then saw an opening at the already damaged tree behind Raven. He activated his missile launchers and began to fire at the tree. As soon as there wasn't that much support to hold it up, the tree began to fall forward. Raven turned around with just enough time to scream in rage and was crushed by the tree.

            Rampage pushed DinoBot off of him and saw what happened. "And they say I repetitive." He said. Cheetor then noticed Optimus collapse and fell to the ground in stasis lock.

            "OPTIMUS!" Cheetor rushed over to his commander.

            DinoBot, Rampage and Megatron turned to the fallen tree.

            "Is it over?" DinoBot asked.

            Seconds later, the tree was lifted from the ground and split into several pieces. Raven then came out as mad as ever. Her body was completely dented and damaged, her face was scared, and her optics were glowing brighter than ever. DinoBot pulled out his sword and Rampage picked up his gun. Raven then screamed with complete rage. Sharp pieces of the broken tree lifted up aimed towards her enemies. Megatron merely rolled his optics and shot a single laser blast at the Telekinetic Transformer, causing her to lose conscious instantly and causing the wooden shards fell back to the ground.

            "That was getting annoying, yesss." Megatron growled.

            DinoBot picked up Optimus once again as Megatron aimed his laser at them.

            "It would be easy to take care of you, yesss." He sneered. Cheetor got prepared to fire at the tyrant when he noticed that he put down his weapon. "However, Rampage and I wouldn't stand a chance with all this damage." Megatron then turned to his servant. "Back to base Rampage. We'll consider this a draw, yesss." He then turned to Cheetor and DinoBot. "Don't think I'll go easy on you next time, nooo." Both Predacons transformed back to beast mode and left the jungle.

            "You think they did that out of thanks?" Cheetor asked.

            "Perhaps." DinoBot muttered. He then turned to the young Maximal. "We must return to base, Optimus needs repairs."

            Both Maximals headed out of the jungle. As they turned the third corner, there is a familiar cruel chuckle in the bushes as a transmetal motorcycle moved away from the area.

            Back at the final battle area, Raven's damaged body lay motionlessly on the ground. Suddenly, the dirt began to move from her left hand as it began to twitch. Pebbles shook on the ground and started to move over a few inches. Then the surprising happened. Ravens optics shot open.

The-End?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Please review.

**STORY ADVERTISEMENTS:**

****

            'Heartless Spark' by the-crab is a very good fic to read on Halloween. It's basically a POV about Predacon. I'm not saying anything else, except to go and read it.

            'Life As A Transformer' by the-crab is about a human who dies and becomes a Transformer. See what happens when he wasn't revenge on the one who killed him and the reactions that come with it. This is very good. Please read this story.

            'Armageddon' by the-crab is the sequel to LAAT. The Autobots and Decepticons detect minicon activity in a volcanic area… but what happens when there's a third party who's after them? Please read this fic. Hopefully, it will be updated.

**COMING SOON:**

****

            'Heartless Battle' by the-crab (yes, there's a pattern) is the sequel to Heartless Spark. It continues where the first one left off so if you want to find out where it was left off, I suggest you read the first one and then the second one (when it uploaded) and for those of you who already read Heartless Spark, she'll get the sequel up ASSC (As Soon and She Can).

A special thanks to Miss Special for helping me in the middle of the fic. You are great when it comes to suggestions.

            Until the next fic, bye.


End file.
